Baby I Will Never Leave You
by tiramisaru
Summary: The Cullens are planning on moving to Forks Edward goes there first to check it out and smells an alluring scent. He follows the scent to find in a crib baby Bella and vows to always be by her side. Set before Twilight. DISCONTINUED. SORRY.
1. Prologue

**(OH yeah I decided to repost this after I found a few mistakes…. Whoops)**

**TA DA! Here is my first ever fan fic and Twilight fan fic!**

**It's called ****Baby I Will Never Leave You**** title underlining is a habit from English essays. **

**Just so everyone knows, the Cullens are planning on moving to Forks. They send Edward off first to make sure that everything is okay over there. While there he smells an alluring scent and cannot resist it. He follows the scent and sneaks into the house. There in a crib he finds a human baby girl. Scratched on the crib is the name Isabella Marie Swan. Completely overwhelmed by Bella Edward vows to never leave her side and to protect her.**

**Aww isn't it sweet obviously it's set before twilight and may have an entirely different plot line in some parts.**

**Parings: Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme (aren't I stating the obvious here?)**

**Disclaimer: Dude, do I look like I own Twilight? If I did would I really spend majority of my time at writing fan fictions? Instead of writing the actual series? I think not.**

Reviews are welcome (wink)

Also _Italics: Thoughts (the ones Edward can hear)_

"…" People talking

**Please enjoy feedback is always welcome!**

**Oh and one more thing. This is the prologue ah you gotta love prologues.**

"I think it's time to go back to forks. We cannot stay here any longer, I'm claiming to be thirty but don't look anything like it." Carlisle said in a very formal manner.

The year is 1987; we were all having a family meeting. We had stayed here for too long. It would be suspicious if we were to stay here. As vampires we didn't age, Carlisle was claiming to be thirty though he was physically the age of twenty three.

"I agree, but why forks?" Rosalie asked.

_Why forks? Aren't the stinking werewolves just across the border at La Push?_ I had to agree, staying too close to mortal enemies wasn't the best idea.

"Well, we haven't been there in nearly seventy years as well it's the rainiest place in America. It's hardly ever out bright." Esme replied.

"Forks? The rainiest place in America and we haven't been there?" Alice said while pouting.

_Forks is the rainiest place and Jazz and I haven't been there!? We're vampires for goodness sake we need to be hidden! _I stared at Alice and sighed. She always wanted what's best for Jasper, if she could prevent him from being discovered as a vampire she would gladly do it.

"Alice honey, we wanted to go, but we thought it was too soon to go back again. You know people recognising us, well the grandparents that is. We have to make sure nobody remembers us." Esme replied to Alice lovingly.

"Okay. Yay we're going to Forks!" Alice squealed. How could something so small have such a loud voice.

_WHAT!?_ That came from Rose and Emmett. Guess they don't want to be near werewolves.

"Hold on a second. I haven't agreed yet." Rosalie said interrupting Alice's happiness.

"Oh but you will. It's in the future." Alice said sneakily. Alice could see the future as long as someone had decided on it. Although no one had decided on anything yet, and as far as her visions go there's a fifty percent chance of us going and not going.

"But Alice, your visions aren't perfect. Sometimes I can see us going and other times I see us not going." I said.

Alice stood up and glared at me.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You WILL let us go to Forks! Unless you want me to rip you to shreds then burn you?_

_Really Edward there's a chance we're not going? YES! No stinking werewolves!_

I stared at Alice, if looks could kill.

"Al, there's something you should know about Forks." Carlisle said then motioning Alice to sit down. "Near Forks there's an area called La Push and Indian reserve." Emmett started, and then paused.

"Yeah I know my geography, but what about it?" Alice asked clearly confused.

_What's with wrong with an Indian reserve just near the border of Forks? _Boy did Alice have no idea what was going on.

"Well there's something special about that reserve. Excluding the fact that everyone there is Indian." Emmett said.

"No duh." Alice said rolling her eyes. Emmett just grinned back at her.

"It's also home to werewolves." Rosalie finished.

Alice paled, as if it was possible.

_Werewolves? Near my Jasper? No WAY!_

"Luckily we have a pact with the werewolves. They won't step onto our territory if they don't step onto ours." Carlisle added seeing the distress in Alice's eyes.

Her face instantly brightened.

"OKAY! We are going to FORKS!" Alice yelled running off to her bedroom at vampire speed.

"Hold on Alice! We haven't agreed yet, we want to check out Forks first before we go there." Carlisle called out to Alice.

Alice frowned. "Why do you need to check it out, the werewolves can't cross over to our side."

"We still want to check it out first, because we have been gone for over sixty years." Esme replied.

"Wait, we still haven't agreed yet. Right Emmett?" Rosalie said nudging Emmett at the same time.

"No, we still don't want to go." Emmett said then stared back at Rose.

"Yes we know. That's why Edward is going to check it out for us." Esme said, quite happily.

I didn't really care much about this conversation. That was until this point. They wanted me to check out Forks. WHY?

"Why?" I asked, staring at them all in disbelief.

"Well Edward, You can hear everyone in Forks, you can see if they remember us or not and also everyone but you has a partner." Esme said still with a smile on her face.

"What has being single got to do with anything?" I asked.

"It's because more than one vampire might cause trouble. Seeing as everyone can't leave without their other, you're the best choice. I'm sorry honey, but it's for the greater good." Esme said with compassion in her voice.

"Fine I'll go. Alice do you see anything wrong with me going to Forks?" I asked.

"I can see you going, but everything after that is undefined." She said wearily.

Everyone stared at Alice in horror.

"Don't worry he'll be alive it's just I can't see what happens at Forks and after." She sighed. It was really frustrating for her, not seeing a clear future.

"It doesn't matter Al. I'll just be extra careful okay?" I said to them all.

"Yeah, be safe Edward, we'll being waiting for your news." Alice said then pulling me into a hug.

"Bye, Edward. See you soon." Rosalie just said, we weren't too close but we still cared for one another.

Esme then pulled me into a hug. "Bye, Edward. Be safe and just in case maybe you should go hunting before you leave."

I smiled at Esme. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Aww Eddy, I'll miss you. Don't let the wolves scare you okay?" Emmett said to me while patting my back.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey! I'm not the one who has any objections about going to Forks. Also don't call me Eddy."

He scowled, clearly not liked being called a coward or scaredy cat.

Jasper just nodded at me and said. "Good Luck Edward."

I nodded back. Jasper was a man with few words. Although his heart was in the right place, I knew he was worried about me, and I didn't need to read his mind to be sure of it.

I stared at Carlisle last. He had a meaningful look in his gold eyes.

"Edward, Good luck. I'll see you soon and tell me everything that happens in Forks and if anything bad happens call me instantly."

"Okay, but I'll be fine. I promise. You're all acting like I'm taking my final steps." I said laughing and everyone joined in.

"Alright but be careful son, who knows what has happened in over sixty years?" Carlisle said.

I just nodded opened the front door and stepped out into the night, it was a full moon tonight. I could see the moon's craters clearly as I walked over to my silver Volvo. I opened the door and stepped in turning on the engine, my Volvo purred before shooting off into the night.

Back at the house I could hear the thoughts of my family.

_I hope Edward will be okay. These stupid visions aren't helping._

_Alice has a lot of tension around her. I should calm her down._

_I hope we don't have to go back to Forks those stinking werewolves almost ruined my hair._ I rolled my eyes; it was so Rosalie to say something like that.

_I guess it wouldn't be too bad to go back to Forks. But Rosalie is set against it, I don't really want to go against Rose, she can be real scary at times._

_I hope Edward makes it back okay and Alice's visions will become clear soon. I've never felt so nervous in my life. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send Edward off to Forks…_

_Edward should be fine, I don't think the wolves are people who go against their word, they're very loyal people._

The further I got the less I could hear, and soon I heard nothing at all. It was going to be a long ride to Forks.

**So… How was it for a first fan fic? Okay ne? (Sorry random habit picked up from reading mangas…) Please review! Also updates take a long time dependant on how lazy I am. Also I have exams in two weeks, updating should take longer but this weekend is long weekend…. HURRAY! So I'll try to finish chapter 1 which happens to half finished.**


	2. The Road to Happiness

**ZOMG! Chapter 1! Thank you for the reviews, you know I get psyched if I get one review, so when I came back from school and found seven (btw this was the day I after I posted the prologue of ****Baby I Will Never Leave You****.) Man was I REALLY happy (I actually checked during school) my friends were all staring at me I was literally jumping in my seat… I'm surprised the teacher didn't tell me off.**

**Finally Edward arrives at Forks. Also I'm keeping this part bold just because I didn't realise you can't see where this ends and when the story begins… I don't live in America which is why I have no idea where the Cullens are living now. I'm making the difference between where they live and Forks a few hours if I was comparing it to Australia… pretty much a drive from Melbourne to Canberra which happens to be… actually I have no idea. But I'm pretty sure it's seven hours-ish. Whoops that's not a few hours. I made up some of the names… but Kuna's an actual place in USA, I checked on the internet just so I didn't have to make it seem weird… Also… does anyone like my title's pun?**

_Italics – _thoughts (the ones Edward can hear) also the visions Alice has. Also good/ angel Edward (all will be explained later.)

_**Italics **__–_ Evil/devil Edward/ Edward's instinct

"_Italics"_ – music lyrics (probably this chapter only but oh well.)

"Blah Blah" – normal talking

**Disclaimer: Do you really need to know why I'm not Stephenie Meyer? Also I don't own the lyrics to Help! By the Beatles.**

**Oh yeah I'm not good at coming up with chapter names… help?**

**Edwards Point of View (I could've just written POV but oh well)**

"_Help, I need somebody, Help, not just anybody, Help, you know I need someo-"_ I groaned, and then shut off my radio. Is it me or does music only seem to get worse? The eighties are bearable. I can only hope the nineties will be better, but at this rate. It'll only get worse. Maybe I should ask Alice, what the music would be like in the future.

I tried to tune my radio to a good station, but I had been travelling for a few hours and everything was static or country. I shivered, not like it was possible but you get the idea, country isn't my style. I should've brought some CD's with me, but this was randomly sprung on me and my family wanted me to survey Forks as soon as possible so we can make the decision of whether or not we should move there next. So I didn't have enough time to get some of my personal favourites. So here I am in my shiny silver Volvo, with nothing but static and country music. I can't even hear the thoughts of anyone, so now I'm in my shiny silver Volvo, with nothing to listen to but static and country music. I hate the country side.

This is going to be really long, if Emmett was here it would be bearable, at least there would be someone to talk to. Although, if Emmett was here the trip could actually take longer, that idiot can't be quiet and he gets sidetracked easily. I wouldn't be surprised if we had to take a lot of side stops and get to Forks hours later than the actual time. If he actually was here I would probably wish that he wasn't, just because he can't keep quiet.

If Emmett was here then Rose would also be here. If Rose was here with Emmett it would be worse, they would be making out in the back seat, which would be worse than just Emmett here. Not to also mention awkward.

_Wow that's a nice car, what's it doing in a small town like this?_ Civilisation? It better be Forks I don't think I can last in that car for an extra second. No offence or anything Volvo, but I really need someone to talk to and something to listen to.

I saw a small petrol station and pulled up. I looked up and in flashing neon lights was the words 'Fill Up at Kuna's Station.' I frowned. Kuna. I wasn't even in the state of Washington. I sighed filled up my fuel just in case, then walked to the counter.

_Rawr, who's that hottie?_

_Mmm delicious._

_I wouldn't mind going out with him…_

On second thoughts, I preferred it when I couldn't hear such scandalous thoughts.

"Hey there how can I help you?" The lady at the counter asked seductively.

"Just want to fill up my fuel, pay and then _leave_. I'm on a very tight schedule." I said emphasising the word leave and ignored her advances.

_He's hot but he really needs to loosen up, maybe at my house._

I felt disgusted. Do women now really want to lose it that fast? When I was alive it was kept until after marriage. I kept my poker face and asked calmly "How much do I owe you?"

"Sixty-nine dollars." She replied.

I stared at her blankly, took out my wallet and handed her a fifty dollar and a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." I mumbled then walked out.

_How could he resist me!?_ Quite easily.

I opened the door of my shiny silver Volvo stepped in and sped off. I am definitely not stopping here on my way back. I really don't need anyone flirting with me. I wonder how everyone else is.

**Back at the Cullen House (Alice)**

"Well Alice how is he?" Esme asked me. I sighed this was the tenth time she asked me in the same hour.

"Don't worry Esme, he'll be okay. Edward can control himself better than everyone, except for Carlisle. Although I had a vision that told me we would never go anywhere near Kuna, if we were to go to Forks." I said, something bad must have happened at Kuna if we were to not go anywhere near it.

"Kuna?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Kuna." I replied

"Weird. Why Kuna? It's a small town in Idaho." Emmett said to himself.

I smiled. I waited for Edward to answer Emmett's thoughts when I realised he wasn't here. It was so weird without Edward. Whenever he was here he would comment on whatever we were thinking. I wish he would hurry back, our house feels so empty when one of us is gone. Then I gasped.

_Edward walked out of his shiny silver Volvo. He then locked the doors of his Volvo. All of a sudden, Edward was running to a small house, climbing through the window he sees a crib and a baby girl wrapped up with tuffs of brown hair. He picks up the baby cradling it in his arms, then Edward leans forward piercing her soft skin with his teeth and drinks her blood._

I froze, Edward drinking a human's blood?

"Alice! What's wrong?" Jasper sincerely asked.

"I can't believe it. Edward wouldn't do such a thing. He wouldn't! What could possess him to do such a thing!?" I was in shock. Edward was the second most controlled vampire in our coven right after Carlisle. Why would he drink an innocent human's blood for? Then I felt a wave of calmness, I sighed.

"Alice dear, tell us what happened. What did you see? What did Edward do?" Carlisle asked worried about both me and Edward.

I walked to the couch and sat down. "I saw, Edward reaching Forks. The minute he stepped out of the car he ran to a house and climbed through a window an-" I was interrupted.

"He did what?" Emmett asked in total shock.

"He climbed through a window in to a human house. Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" I snapped at him.

Emmett took a step back raising his hands protecting his body. I glared and faced the rest of my family.

"As I was saying earlier that was until Emmett interrupted me." I shot Emmett a glance; he took another step back. "Edward climbed into a human home and there was a baby girl in a crib. He took up the baby in his arms then he." I stopped, I was sure everyone else could finish what happened without me telling what happened.

"Edward wouldn't do such a thing. Also a baby! A human baby! I thought I taught him better than this!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Are you sure Alice?" Esme asked worried about both the

"It was clear, too clear. It was like trying to predict the weather. I think it's because he has almost reached Forks and because it's so close to the event." I said.

"So percentagewise, there's a 99.9% that the child would die." Carlisle gasped.

I shook my head. "No there's a 99.99% chance of the baby dying." I answered.

"The other 0.01% is…" Esme started.

"A total random chance that Edward won't kill the child." I said in a soft voice.

I stared at Jasper. Even he was too worried about what was to happen to care about all the emotions that we were giving out. Jasper looked up at me and I smiled weakly at him, he must have felt my concern for him. He smiled back weakly then faced the ground once again concentrating on his thoughts.

I shook my head, why couldn't I have seen this earlier? When Edward was here? There was nothing we could do. We couldn't catch up to him even if we broke the speed limit ten folds the actual limit. The baby girl was doomed and all we can do is watch it all unfold.

**Just Outside the border of Forks (Edward)**

I looked out the window and saw a sign 'Welcome to Forks' about time. I saw green everywhere, trees, moss and grass. It's been nearly seventy years since I first came here, and the only thing that has changed is how green it is. You can't tell unless you had vampire sight, but it was definitely a lot greener than seventy years ago.

I parked my car, it was still dark out, but in this weather, it didn't really matter if it was light or dark. The clouds were shielding me from the sun. I opened the door and stepped out. I took a deep breath in. I could taste the trees, dust, moss and the moistness in the air. Mingled in with the air were human scents. It was very sweet although I had controlled myself, it took me a while but I managed to control myself around humans. My whole family could, it was only Jasper that had trouble with it. However he was getting better, I just wish he didn't have such low expectations of himself.

I took in another breath in making sure it was safe. It was this time, that there was something sweeter than all the human scents combined. Everything else blanked out, the only thing I can think about is this new scent.

Using my nose I followed the scent to a small double story house. Next to a tree was a window slightly open and inside there was the most alluring scent. I forgot everything else following my instincts I expertly climbed the tree and opened the gap of the window and slid in.

It was there in the centre of the room, but all I could see was a crib, but my instincts was telling me to walk over to the crib sink my teeth into its neck and drink the blood of whatever was in there. I slowly stepped towards the crib and in there was the prettiest baby I ever saw. With a rounded heart faced shape and tuffs of brown hair. If I had a heart it would definitely be pumping faster than ever.

My instincts were telling me to _**kill her now and have her blood.**_

Although a small part of me was telling me not to do it. _Look at how innocent she is. You can't kill her._

_**No kill her! There's a reason that her blood smells so nice it's because you're supposed to drink it!**_

_NO! Don't! Isn't it obvious that the reason she smells so nice is because you're futures are entwined. She's you're soul mate!_

_**No! Don't waste such an opportunity. How often is it that you would meet someone whose blood smells better than the other entire human's out there? DRINK HER BLOOD!**_

I was following my instinct I picked her up out of the crib and held her in my arms I was about to bite her. It was that exact moment she opened her eyes and showed me her chocolate brown eyes. I stared at her and she smiled at me, her face splitting into a giant smile. I could do nothing but smile back at her and set her back down into the crib. I couldn't believe my eyes, before she was food but now she was my angel. I couldn't kill her, and something pulled me towards her. She was my angel. My angel stared at me with those captivating eyes. I looked at the head of her crib and there were the words Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella, it suited her.

"Isabella." I whispered. She heard me and giggled, I could only stare at her and my face broke into a smile too.

I wonder what she's thinking about. I then stared at her. I tried to concentrate, but still nothing. I couldn't tell what she was thinking not a word. How could I not hear her thoughts, she is like everyone else I hear. Human. Yet a small infant was blocking me. I would have to ask Carlisle about this. Carlisle! Maybe he could answer my questions. I had to leave. I turned my back and was about to exit through the window, but I couldn't. Something held me back, it was Isabella. I couldn't bear to leave her alone. I turned back and walked to Isabella; I leaned in over the crib and whispered.

"Isabella, I have to leave, I'll be back soon. I promise that you will never be alone. I will always protect you. Whenever you're sad, I'll be there to comfort you. Baby, I'll never leave you."

With one last look at Isabella I left through the window, shutting it. Then jumping off the tree I raced to my Volvo. I got into my Volvo then floored my car. I had to get back to Carlisle as soon as possible. If I did, then I could come back to Forks and take of Isabella, my Isabella.

**And that my friend was chapter 1. I used shiny silver Volvo a lot right? Well it's the best way to describe his car and you can't describe it any other way. If you did it wouldn't be Edwards shiny silver Volvo. Also did anyone get the joke about the fuel? I know prices back then was a lot cheaper, but I really wanted to add that in but I'm pretty sure Edward could've figured that out sixty nine dollars wasn't the actual price in a second. Also 69 didn't mean what it means now but, I had to add it in oh if you don't know what it means I'll probably say it next chapter. Just an extra note my exams are in two weeks… and this weekend is longer (from the 1****st**** to the 4****th ****which happens to be America's 31****st**** to 3****rd**** (I live in a totally different continent) so I will be spending that time studying! So don't expect any updates soon. I also have camp from the 17****th**** to the 21****st**** (America's 16****th**** to 22****nd****) so even less updates aren't you guys so lucky?**


	3. The Question That Is

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE, I HAVE EVERY WRITERS WORST NIGHTMARE… WRITERS BLOCK!!1! Also I've had a lot of h/w… year 11 isn't fun, however I was determined to finish it for all my readers so here it is…**

**Chapter 2! Amazing we're at chapter two already. Although, I still have a lot to go through. I wanted to post this chapter up before I left for camp… However, I had major writers block… (stupid exams killed my imagination) and couldn't finish it before I left. Today we're starting with Alice. Why Alice? Just because she can see the future (wink.) Then we go back to Edward. I really hate changing between characters, but I think it's important.**

"Blah Blah" – Normal talking

_Italics – Thoughts that Edward can hear, Alice's visions_

**Disclaimer: Do I have to go through with this every chapter?**

**In the Cullen House (Alice)**

There is still a lot of tension within our house. After I had that vision, no one had said a word. We didn't know what would happen. Would we punish Edward? Was Edward guilty about what happened? Would things ever be the same? Could we ever forget what he did if we accepted him?

Then I got a vision.

_Edward was in his shiny silver Volvo. He was flooring his car. Then he stopped the car and ran towards a medium sized doubled storied house, with white walls, ivy climbing the walls a rose garden and from the outside view there seemed to be four to six bedrooms._

I gasped.

"Alice. What did you see? Is it about Edward? What about the child." Carlisle asked, worried filled his voice.

"I didn't see the baby, but I saw Edward, he was driving to a house with white walls and ivy climbing the walls, our house. If I'm right he should be here in a few minutes." I said, just managing to speak the words our house.

"Why is Edward back so soon? Did he feel guilty about what happened?" Carlisle asked again.

"I don't know, he must have decided it on the spot to return. I was concentrating so much about him killing the baby, to concentrate on why he would come back." I said in a small voice.

We all went silent. I could tell we were all thinking about what do to. Be subtle? Or just confront him. What were we going to do, this had never happened before so why now. We were all quiet, until Jasper winced.

"Jazz." I said sincerely then rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I can feel a lot of emotions just outside our house from one person. Happiness, sadness, worry, annoyance, impatience, love, protection, pain and just a little bit of guilt." Jasper said. "I think it's Edward."

We all gasped. Edward was back, he was feeling guilty but why would he be in love?

I could hear it, footsteps running towards our front door. It was definitely Edward's footsteps, he had a distinct sound.

Everyone else heard and we all tensed, we didn't know what was going to happen. I wasn't receiving any visions and personally I was glad, I was already more nervous than usual I didn't any visions to confuse me.

Then we heard a click noise. Edward had unlocked the door. Then a twist in the door and then the door slightly opened.

**Outside the Cullen's house (Edward)**

I had reached the front door of our house. However something was different, it was an eerie quiet. Usually everyone was happy, had me leaving really left such a big impact? I shook my head, no I couldn't have. But still they were all so quiet I couldn't even hear what they were thinking.

The door was locked, that was odd. They never locked the door unless we all went hunting. I got out my set of the keys and unlocked the door. Then I twisted the door knob and pushed the door into our house.

I saw my whole family in the living room, with solemn looks on their faces.

"Edward. Come and take a seat." Carlisle said monotone.

I obeyed and took the only available seat, I saw that everyone was in a seating in a half circle around me. Carlisle was sitting right in front of me, Esme to his right. Emmett was on my left and Jasper on my Right. Alice was sitting next to Jaspers right and Rosalie was next to Emmett on his left.

"Edward, I'll get straight to the point. What were you thinking? A human baby! You drank the blood of a human. Not any human but a hu-" Carlisle started but I stopped him.

"Wait. What are you talking about? What did I do to a human baby?" I asked. I knew Alice could see the future but how could she have seen something like this?

"Edward you don't need to deny it. We know that you drank the blood of a human girl." Esme said.

Drink the blood of a human girl? Were they talking about Isabella?

"I didn't drink the blood of Isabella." I stated.

"Isabella? Human baby? With tuffs of brown hair and a rounded heart shaped face? Looks about one month old? Isabella?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

Alice then replayed what she saw earlier. It was me drinking Isabella's blood. I winced.

"So you didn't drink the blood of this human girl?" Carlisle asked.

"No quite the opposite." I said.

Carlisle broke into a smile, "Well tell us what happened."

That was Carlisle whenever he found something new, he would be greatly interested.

_My vision was wrong? But how could that be? It was so clear._

I frowned. Did she have to replay it in her head so many times? I didn't need to see myself doing that to Isabella.

"Well you all know I snuck into a humans hous-" I started to say. "Yeah, didn't know you had it in you bro." Emmett said cutting into my talk then slapped me on my back. Hard.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?"

"We want to hear what Edward has to say, stop interrupting everyone." Rosalie said, throwing a wad of paper at him.

He swiftly moved to the left, the wad of paper just missing his head.

"Okay, okay. Eddy what do you have to say?" Emmett said facing me again with a straight face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Actually before we start, why did you sneak into a human's house?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll get to that later. But first, after I went into the human's room, I was just about to bite he-" This time I was cut off by Alice.

"That's why I didn't see the baby surviving. Because you were acting on instinct! It was a split second decision that caused the baby to survive! And here I thought you managed to defy the future!"

"Alright that's enough Alice, let's hear Edwards story, or else we'll be here all night." Carlisle spoke.

"Okay. But it doesn't matter, we don't sleep." Alice said.

"As I was saying, I was about to bite her, then she opened her eyes. Then I couldn't do it. She was to beautiful to kil-" I stopped when I heard a booming laugh come from Emmett.

"I don't believe it. Edward fell in love with a human baby!" Emmett said between laughs.

_Aww little Eddy wasn't gay… but still… a human baby… THIS IS DEFINITELY BETTER!!!... I can't wait till little Bella grows up!_

I groaned. Great he's never going to forget this, not even in a million years. Sometimes I wonder why the vampire venom didn't fix his brain.

"Edward, do you know how serious this is? You have now threatened the life a human child, if for some reason she loves you back, then she'll most likely have to become a vampire or die." Carlisle said. "If you don't want to risk her life, then your only option is to stay away from Fork-"

"NOOOO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!! WE WERE GOING TO MOVE TO FORKS AWAY FROM THE SUNLIGHT! NOW BECAUSE OF THAT HUMAN WE CAN NEVER GO!" Alice moaned.

That human? Isabella is not some human.

"Alice, it may not be like that. It looks like that Edward doesn't want to be away from her." Jasper said quietly. "It seems like we might actually have to go to forks one day."

"Yeah but still, we can't go too soon because we don't age and I'm sure Edward would like to spend time with her as the same age."

"She has a name Alice."

"Right. whatever."

"Hold on. We can't decide things like this so fast. Also Edward you never explained why you decided to break into someone's house." Carlisle said stopping everything.

Truth be told I wish Carliale had forgotten that matter.

"..."

"Sweeeet. More blackmail on Eddy!" Everyone stared at Emmett. Emmett was enjoying this too much.

"Well everything was okay until I stepped out of the car. I could smell and taste something ten no a million times sweeter than anything I've ever smelt. I just acted on instinct and followed the scent to Isabella's house." I spoke. When I finished the house was silent.

"La Tua Cantante." Carlisle said softly.

"La Tua Cantante?" We all asked at the same time.

"It's a legend I heard from the Volturi when I was still living with them. La Tua Cantante is someone whose blood sings out to you. Edward, I don't want to risk the baby's life. But knowing this, I'm not sure whether I should tear you away from your La Tua Cantante." Carlisle said.

"That's good, because I promised Isabella that would never leave her."

"I guess it's settled, Edward we'll have to come to Forks at a later date. Although what are you going to do Edward? You can't always be with her, you don't age and it'll get a little suspicious." Carlisle asked.

"Since I've been to school thousands of times already I think, I can stay away from school and watch Isabella in the shadows."

"Hahahahha! Like a ninja!" Emmett said while laughing.

Emmett probably broke the record for the number of times a person genuinely laughed in a day.

"I guess. That seems alright. However you have to take care of your thirst and we'll call you if something happens." Esme said in a motherly way.

"Carlisle. I have another matter to talk about." I said

"Yes what is it?"

"There's something different about Isabella."

"Different?" He asked slightly concerened.

"Well, with our abilities we should be able to do it on any human or vampire. That is unless the vampire has his own formidable abilities that may cancel mine out."

"Yes, but where is this leading?"

"Is it possible for a human to do the same thing?" I asked.

Then Emmett started laugh talking again.

"I don't believe it a human baby has brought down THE Edward Cullen!"

"Emmett! Is it possible for you to stay quiet for more than one second?" Rosalie asked clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Rose." Emmett said sheepishly.

"I've never heard of something like this before. However it does sounds like Alice's case, where she could get glimpses of the future while still in her human form." Carlisle said, intrigued by this new information.

_A La Tua Cantante and also has the ability to cancel Edward's mind reading… I've never heard of anything like this before. _

"So I guess I'll be leaving." I said.

"Again… It's seems weird we haven't been separated before. But it doesn't matter. We'll be coming to Forks sooner than you think!" Alice said smiling brightly.

_Then we can all live peacefully!_

"Alright Alice, I'll see you really soon." I said, heading out towards the door.

"Hold on Edward." Carlisle said, stopping me in my tracks.

"Here." Carlisle said, throwing me a small electronic device. I looked closer and it was a mobile only a lot smaller.

"It's really powerful, we all have them. You can send text messages or cal-"

"There are also lots of cool games li-" Emmett said interrupting Carlisle until Rosalie hit him across the back of his head.

"Honestly, Emmett can't you keep quiet, otherwise I'll kick you out." Rosalie said with a menacing aura.

"You know what… I'm gonna go to my room now… Bye Edward, tell little Bella I said hi." Emmett said before leaving the room with a gust of wind. Bella, I like that name.

"As I was saying you could call and I added in an extra function. You can take photos with this camera and send them to us, we'll like to see how Isabella is doing from time to time."

"Edward, do be careful okay?" Esme asked with a worried voice.

"Okay Esme. I'll be really careful." I said back to Esme with a reassuring smile and she smiled back to me.

I walked towards the door. _EDWARD._

It was Rosalie.

_Edward, please don't stuff it up for the rest of us. Please don't ruin everything for one human child._

I didn't turn around and I walked out the door. But the words that Rosalie said struck me. What if I was being too selfish? Should really give up everything for Bella?

No, this is the path I am going to take, there is no turning back. I'm sorry if things turn out bad but I know what I'm going to do, Bella is now my life.

**You have been warned I HAVE A LIFE! Also since school started my time to do other stuff has diminished. So don't expect regular updates.**

**Also who else thought that the meadow scene and when Edward reveals that he can shine in the sunlight sucked? I mean that part was supposed to be all romantic but instead his was like, "I'M A MONSTER!" **

**Anyway next time:**

"My new life starts now."

"We wish you a Merry Christmas." (Yes I know it's late)

"I can't stay here anymore it's too suffocating…"

"Goodbye I can never come back here again."

**Also someone asked which continent I lived on. Well if you check out my profile page you'll find out, but if you really want to know now, I live on the only continent that's also a country (Australia) **

**so if you live in America… you are 19-15 hours behind me. If you live in Europe you're 10-8 hours behind me. If you live in Asia, you're a maximum of 7 hours behind me. **


	4. A Merry Christmas?

**Chapter 3! This isn't going to be a Merry Christmas for some people… Anyway I know Christmas was over ages ago but… I had to do this chappie. I was actually planning on posting this on Christmas… even though it was over 6 months ago…**

**Um I have to say this… REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!!!! But I got caught up with life… i.e I can be bothered doing anything… also this is a stupid excuse but my laptop crashed and bye bye went all my work… but somehow half a year later my computer started up again and all my saved files were back!!!! YAY! Anyway still not an excuse for not updating though…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I do, but I don't own twilight.**

**Edwards POV**

With flashing lights, Reindeers and snow it's finally Christmas, well actually it's Christmas Eve. I really didn't care much for Christmas, Christmas was a time for family, friends and loved ones… I, Edward, being the only Cullen without a pair spent most of my Christmas alone. That is until everyone comes back from their dates and **try** to include me by having a "family dinner". Sometimes the Denali's came over and Tanya kept me company while the others continued their "Love Fest" (Tanya said it was, not me.)

This year was different than the others, this time I had Bella with me. She was my beloved one, whether she realised it or not and I was glad to be able to spend the time with her. For the first time in a hundred years I was going to have my happiest Christmas.

It was morning in the Swan family home, Christmas was one night away. Bella was asleep, Renee was sitting in the kitchen drinking her coffee and Charlie was out buying "last minute Christmas gifts." I'm standing beside Bella's crib, and watching Bella sleep. Due to her blocking me from reading her mind I could only imagine what she was dreaming of. Although occasionally I could hear mumbles of garbled words, I swear I once heard a mumble that sounded like the word Emmett. Until I realised she was trying to talk random words (mummy came up as well or something that sounded awfully similar to mummy). Thankfully her first word wasn't Emmett; I couldn't let Emmett ruin Bella's life so early, actually he shouldn't be let near Bella, ever.

I have an idea as to why Bella would have heard of the name Emmett… See that mobile that Carlisle gave me is great and ahead of its time, but everyone else in the family has one and while everyone else uses the mobile to check up on me or as Emmett says "make sure you haven't drank anyone's blood yet," Emmett uses it to prank call me every so often. Once he thought it would be fun to call me then say nothing and then hang up, then call me back and repeat. I'm usually patient but after this went on for about two hours I lost my temper and called Emmett a "great buffoon who has nothing better to do and should crawl in a hole and die." His smart remark was that vampires can't die, laughed and hung up the phone. After that I ran out the Swan house to cool down otherwise I could/would do something I would regret. I'm guessing Bella heard my phone call, despite being a few months old she has a good memory. I'm just hoping she won't remember me in sixteen years time.

I heard Renee get up from her chair and head upstairs; I quickly hid myself so she couldn't see me. She entered the room and picked Bella up, she hugged Bella tightly. I knew what she was thinking; there had been a lot of tension within the house. Renee was having second thoughts about marrying Charlie so early, she loved him, however things felt different and the only reason why she was still here was because of Bella. Charlie on the other hand loved Renee and felt he couldn't be happier, he was married to the one he loves and he had a beautiful child. Nothing could break his happiness, nothing in the world.

I heard a car pull up, by the sound of it I knew it was Charlie's car. I saw Renee cuddle Bella and whisper to her, Charlie walked into the room and hugged Renee from behind.

"Isn't she so beautiful?" Charlie asked.

Renee smiled weakly, "Yes she is."

I knew that Renee couldn't stay here any longer, she was suffocating. However, she couldn't be mean to Charlie and leave him during Christmas, maybe after the New Year.

I knew Renee was planning to leave but I didn't know when or where. I tried asking Alice but her reply was that Renee changed her mind every few hours, and she could see Renee in fifty different places, all of which happen to be sunny…

Despite having my first Christmas with Bella, things are not going to be so peaceful or a time of joy and happiness. Story of my life… however different to previous years I was determined to make an effort and have a good time. So I ignored the warning signs in my head and watched Renee place Bella back in her crib then exit the room with Charlie.

As soon as they exited the room and were settled in the sofa's down stairs. I walked over to Bella's crib and found that she was awake. I picked her up and held her in my arms and she smiled brightly up at me, even though she's human I could've sworn that she just shined. I smiled back down at her and rocked her back to sleep. Just one day and I would give her my present to her. I smiled to myself nothing could possibly ruin the day.

**CHRISTAMS TIME!!!**

Well it's the day that everyone's been waiting for. It was finally Christmas. Early this morning my family gave me a call to say Merry Christmas, and that they had found a new home. Also Alice gave me a check up Renee, saying that there wasn't any improvement and Renee still hadn't made up her mind.

I heard a small laughter. I turned to see Bella playing with a small golden locket. That was my gift to her, it also had the words Be With You Forever engraved on the edges. I smiled to see that Bella enjoyed her gift. However I had to make sure that Renee and Charlie didn't see it otherwise it could cause some complications**. (A/N: Giving a four month baby a golden locket should cause more complications…)** Downstairs I heard that Charlie had given Renee a locket as well, though his was of a lower quality than mine. Though I also heard that despite it was a nice necklace Renee didn't want it. In return Renee gave Charlie a new mug, his last one was broken when his co-workers accidently knocked it off a shelf, whereas in reality his co-workers thought it would be fun to try and balance a cup on a broom. Unfortunately they picked Charlies cup and you can guess what happened next. Fortunately for them Charlie bought it and didn't question the business any further, however now his co-workers feel awkward every time Charlie walks by them. Charlie was ecstatic about his present he instantly went to make coffee to use his new mug.

Back in the living room I heard Renee sigh. _I really don't want to do this to him… but I can't stay here any longer…_

I frowned. Was she going to leave now? This could complicate matters, however I really wanted to make a special first Christmas for Bella so I blocked out Renee's thoughts and concentrated my time on Bella playing with her and making sure that nothing happened to her.

By noon Charlie and Renee felt that it was time that Bella woke up and to give her, her present. What they don't know is that she's been up since eight enjoying my gift to her. They got Bella's attention by waving a bright box with red ribbons on it in front of Bella. They took her out of the crib and helped Bella to open her box to reveal a small plush lamb. Bella's face lit up instantly, she adored her new toy and Renee placed Bella back into her crib with her new toy. Feeling content, Renee and Charlie left Bella's room. _Maybe this isn't so bad… _I smiled at that thought; yes maybe Christmas isn't so bad. I was enjoying myself and so was Bella, this was the happiest I had ever felt since a long time._ Nothing could ruin the moment…_

**Cullen House… (Alice POV)**

I was pacing around the room. Why in the world did Edward have to have such a complicated life? Seriously, he could've fallen in love with a girl with no family problems. But no, he had to pick a family in which the child had two parents who were on the verge of breaking up. Whoever invented the line Merry Christmas was an idiot. Frustrated I plopped myself onto my soft bed.

"Oi. Alice what are you doing? Come down here and help with the unpacking." Emmett's voice boomed throughout the house. I quickly scanned through the future and I found that they would finish in half an hour without my help.

"Pshh. You'll finish soon without me. Besides you're not the one who has to worry about Edward's problems." I called back.

"That's because you're a little freak." Emmett called back laughing at his own joke until Carlisle told him off for picking on others.

I lay down on the bed looking through the future, looking for Renee's next move. However she was all over the place and all at different times. I gave up a covered my face with a pillow. Suddenly I felt two arms around my waist. I lifted the pillow and saw Jasper.

"Jazz…" I started to say until he cut me off.

"Alice… can you please stop worrying about Edward's problem?" He asked.

"But, it's frustrating that I can't see a clear future. And it doesn't help that Renee's a human living far from where we are. You don't know what it's like not being able to see…"

I heard him sigh, "Alice… I know how you feel. I can feel every emotion that you feel. Frustrated, annoyed, anytime and anywhere, and personally it's quite frustrating seeing you give off ten emotions at the one time." He paused for a second. "Please Alice, stop for both our sakes. Let Edward solve his own problems."

He said then placing his forehead on my head. I forgot that Jasper could feel everyone's emotions. Since we found out that Renee could be leaving Charlie, there'd been lots of tension in the house, and Jasper had the worst end of the stick, not only feeling the tension in the house but the emotions of everyone in the house.

I hugged Jasper, "I'm sorry Jazz. I'll stop. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

But I could stop the worrying feeling I had… I could only hope that things would turn out alright.

**Christmas at the Swan House…**

The day is almost over, Christmas is almost over and nothing bad has happened… yet. Just this morning I gave Bella my gift. I was glad that she enjoyed my gift, she wouldn't let go of it. I tried to get it off her when her parents came into the room to but she wouldn't let go. Thankfully I managed to get it off her and had enough time to hide myself before they came in. I smiled peacefully, this was the first time that I am able to have a peaceful Christmas. I took up Bella in my arms and I sat there in peace with Bella.

Well until I heard Renee's voice. "I can't stay here anymore."

"But… why?" I heard Charlie say.

"This place. I hate it here. I hate Forks. It's suffocating! I can't do anything! All there is are trees and more trees! No sunlight. No anything. I can't be here Charlie I just can't. This place, it's holding me back from the really me. The me who isn't trapped by this forest, the me who is free to do as she pleases." She said her voice getting softer and interrupted by occasional hiccups.

"Then let me come too. Renee I love you. I'd go anywhere with you." Charlie said. No begging.

"I'm sorry Charlie. But you're holding me back as well, when I'm with you I can't be the real me. Goodbye Charlie." Was all Renee said, going upstairs to pack her bags and never come back leaving a shocked Charlie in the living room.

She quickly packed her bags and came into Bella's room packing her things and taking Bella into her arms and placed her head into her chest.

"I'm sorry Charlie. But I'm taking Bella with me. I don't want her to live the life I did. She shouldn't have to suffocate like I did. I'm sorry…" She said, tears coming down her eyes. She hated to do this, but she had to for her sake, for Bella's. Renee ran out of the house with all her luggage and the baby Bella in her arms.

Charlie finally came to his senses and ran out after them, "Wait!" He called out to Renee, but she didn't turn back and headed for her car. She pressed the gas pedal and left Charlie leaving Charlie to cry in sadness and wonder what he had done wrong.

It didn't take me long to figure out what I needed to do I promised to be with Bella, to protect her to always be by her side. No matter what happened. So I went into my car and followed after them Renee. When suddenly I heard my phone ring. I reached a hand back and grabbed the phone off the seat and answered it.

"Who is it?"

"_It's me. Alice. Listen Edward don't do anything rash. Despite the fact that I'm the one who sees the future, I know what you're thinking. Don't follow Bella. She's going to Phoenix in Arizona. It's a really sunny place… Edward are you listening?"_

"Look Alice. I don't care whether she's going to the end of the world but wherever she goes I'm going as well."

"_NO! Edward! She's going to Phoenix! It's nothing like Forks! You'l-"_

I heard Alice's voice disappear and heard a different voice speak through the phone.

"_EDWARD CULLEN!"_ It was Rosalie's voice and her voice was filled with anger directed at me, _"Don't you dare risk revealing our secret for a human! I don't care if she's your singer or whatever. If you make it that we're no longer allowed to set foot into daytime, I _will make sure Bella suffers!"

"Try if you can. But you'll have to go through me." I answered back, not in the slightest wary of her threat. I was stronger than her and could easily defeat her.

"_Edward! Don't go! Think this through properly! Edward Cullen are you listening!? EDWARD! Beep. Beep…"_

I'm sorry Rosalie. But I've made my choice. No matter where Bella goes I will go too…

**End Chapter**

**Man this chap was kinda sad… I mean I made Charlie and Renee break-up… but we all know that it was going to happen… so yeah kinda necessary. Also I don't care if they didn't break up at Christmas. My story, my rules. Because I'm feeling nice next chappie will be called… New Years Resolution…**

**I really want to say this… about the upcoming New Moon movie. It looks awesome! I'm personally hoping it will do better than Twilight because of the meadow scene… My only issue is this...**

**Why in the world does Jacob have longer hair in Twilight than in New Moon!? Hello his hair is supposed to GROW when he becomes a werewolf! Not go shorter. In fact why does he have long hair in twilight? Isn't it supposed to be shortish like it is in New Moon or have I stuffed it up? Anyway whatever it's only a small matter. And as the Twilight fan I am, I'm still going to watch it… peace out.**

_Who are you?_

_My name is Vanessa Wolfe…_


	5. Apologies

So I owe you all an explanation and apologies.

**First and foremost: I am discontinuing this story.**

I'm sorry I haven't written anything in forever, unfortunately I fell out of writing Fanfiction and Twilight, I do plan on making a return to Fanfiction one day, however, I will not be finishing this story because I feel no motivation to finish the story and I'm not a massive fan of Twilight anymore.

I'm sorry to all the "faithful" followers who were awaiting a Chapter 5 and beyond. If you feel you must feel free to appropriate the story from me and continuing it yourselves.

I will possibly delete this story one day but I'll keep it up for now to say my apologies.

- Tiramisaru

P.S Feel free to hate me. I hate myself for being lazy and unmotivated.


End file.
